Dancing the Summer Away!
by YOLO-TheTruthHurts
Summary: Annabeth Chase is in love with dancing.Percy Jackson loves Hip-Hop. He is instantly attracted to Chase. Rachael Dare is a red head beauty.She always get what she wants and she wants Percy. At this camp the competition is high and only one comes out on top! R&R LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase smiled as she heard the bell ringing ending the last day of school. This summer her and her best friend signed up for an over-night camp. She jumped when she heard her friend come screaming up behind her. Thalia Grace was her best friend. She was always the outgoing one in their friendship.

" OMG, guess what I just heard?" Thalia said excitedly.

" What", Annabeth had an amused look on her face as her friend told her that the two of the hottest brothers in their school, Nico and Luke Castellan, were going to the same camp as them this summer.

"They can dance?" Annabeth asked. This certain camp that they were going to was an all genre dance camp. At the end of the camp there was going to be a dance-off. Whoever wins will make the choreography up to one song in Just Dance 3.

Annabeth was surprised as Thalia told her that they could dance and had even participated in competitions. Annabeth waved good-bye as her friend left to go pack.

" See you there", she shouted after her.

She heard Thalia yell something at her but she couldn't understand her. Annabeth closed her locker and walked to her older brother's car. Her brother, Malcolm, was already in the car. She got in the passenger seat and said hey to her brother as he pulled out of the parking lot.

~ Don't mind me I'm just a line break~

Annabeth smiled, she was in her friend's car with the top down and P!nk blasting through the radio. They were about 10 miles away from the camp. She couldn't wait she loved nothing more then dancing.

**Okay, tell me what you think I want to know is I should continue it or not. So, review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

The camp was on the beach. There were two huge beach houses one for girls and one for boys. Thalia and me headed towards the girls' house. On the porch there was a sign in table. The women sitting behind the table had a name tag. It said: Hi, my name is Mrs. Smith. She smiled at us as we walked up the steps of the porch.

" Welcome, tell me your names and I'll check you in", Mrs. Smith said.

"My name is Annabeth Chase and this is my friend Thalia Grace"

She checked us off the list and we walked inside. The cabin is bigger then looks. When you first walk in there's a sitting room or living room. Then there's this grand staircase leading up stairs. I looked at Thalia and we turned to the staircase and walked up the stairs. When we stopped at the top of the staircase we went to one of the rooms that wasn't already taken and walked in.

" Oh my fucking god", Thalia said " It's freaking huge".

She was right there were three beds. There was a door leading to the bathroom. The walls were painted a white and our beds were maid with light blue linen sheets.

I grabbed my suitcase and pulled into the room and threw it on one of the beds. When a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes walked in. She was very pretty. She smiled at us and sat on one of the beds.

" Hi, my name's Silena", she said.

" Hey", Thalia and I said both at the same time. She smiled and grabbed her bags and started unpacking.

" Is this your first time here", she asked.

" Yeah, is it yours?"

" Nah, I've been coming here ever since I started high school. It's really fun you get to choreograph your own recital and at the end of the summer your parents come and we put on a recital that all of us made together".

" Sounds like fun," Thalia grinned. We jumped at the sound of the one alarm clock in the room going off.

"Time for dinner", Silena said.

" Hey, does it do that in the morning", Thalia asked.

" Yep"

"Ugh. Me and that clock aren't going to be on good terms by the end of this summer", Thalia groaned. Silena and I laughed as we walked out side the cabin toward the pavilion.

**I 'm sorry, guys I haven't updated in a long time and I really don't have an excuse. Anyway, in the next chapter they meet Rachael Dare and Percy Jackson. They also talked to Nico and Luke Castellan. I'll update sooner this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys now that school's out I'm going to try to update once or twice a week.**

I love this camp! I had expected the food to taste like our school's cafeteria lunch, but it doesn't. It actually taste like real food. The tables in the pavilion were set up just like a lunchroom.

" I can't wait till tomorrow, when we met our dance instructor", Thalia said.

" Yeah, I wonder if it's a girl or a dude"

" Dude? Really Annabeth? Really?" Silena questioned.

" What? What's wrong with dude?"

" Nothing, It's just if you use girl you use boy and if you use dude you use chick."

" Where the hell did you get that from," Thalia stated.

" I really don't know"

Three guys walked into the pavilion. Two of them I already I knew, Luke and Nico Castellan. The other boy I didn't know. He had jet-black hair and was pretty tall. His eyes, they were gorgeous they were a greenish-blue color, like the ocean. He looked at me and smiled and walked into the lunch line.

" Annabeth has a-a-a-a crush", Thalia laughed.

I blushed a deep red and denied her accusation. Luke, Nico, and Dark haired boy sat down in front of us with their dinner.

" Hi, my name's Thalia and this is Annabeth and Silena". They smiled at us and they asked small questions like where we were from and what school we went to. We ended up talking the whole time.

~ Don't mind me. I'm just a line break. Lalalalalalalalala~

As Thalia, Silena and I walked back we were talking about our previous conversation with the boys.

" Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree…" Thalia chanted.

The green-eyed boys name turned out to be Percy Jackson and he went to a rivaling school of ours. He turned out to have an older sibling like me.

" Thalia and Nico sitting in a tree…" Silena laughed.

Thalia's chanting had stopped because she was to busy glaring at Silena. Silena skipped ahead of us still chanting. Thalia chased after her.

When I arrived at the cabin Thalia was sitting on top of Silena about to tickle her to death. I laughed as I walked up the stairs to our room.

" I have bathroom first", I yelled.

I heard them running up the stairs so I ran into the bathroom with my stuff and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Our main Dance instructor or Choreographer was a dude. He had dark hair and sun kissed skin. His eyes were a hazel with gold specks and he had a nice build. So all in all he was pretty hot. His name was Jake. We had other dance instructors who perfected in a certain genre of dance but Jake did a little bit of all.

Since today was the first day we played a name game. Where there's a ball and it's being tossed around. When you catch it you state your name and toss it to someone else. We played it that way a couple times and then we changed it so that whoever you throw it to you have to say there name and if your wrong your out.

So, I toss the ball to a red –head, she sequels and ducks.

" You're suppose to catch the ball not dodge it, sweetheart", Thalia said.

When Thalia calls you sweet heart it mean two things she's irritated with you or she's about to tell you bad news. In this situation I think it's a safe guess to say she was irritated.

"Well, she threw it at my head so I ducked"

"All you had to do was put your hand in front of you and the next thing you know you've caught the ball. Not that hard is it?", I responded.

After that we finished the game up and had a free block where we had an hour to do what ever we want.

" Her hair color is wrong it should be blonde", Silena commented. **(No offense to blondes)**

We had gone back to the cabin and changed into our bathing suits, grabbed our surfing boards and headed to the beach.

" Maybe she died her head red". Thalia looked at me like I'm was retarded. I wasn't even paying attention. I was starring at Percy he had abs. OH MY FUCKIN GOD HE HAD ABS.

" Silena she's staring at Percy again!"

" Shut-up,Thalia!"


	5. Chapter 5

I was still smiling as we made our way to lunch. He had freaking abs, FREAKING ABS! OMG, it was just too sexy!

" She's doing it again Silena"

" Shut up, Thalia"

We were in the lunch line getting our food. The lady put spaghetti on my plate and we went to sit down at the table we sat down yesterday. After lunch we had to dance for Jake so he could give us a partner and during a certain part of the day, we would practice one on one with an instructor of our genre. Straight after lunch I had to go see Jake so I could dance for him.

" Good luck, Annabeth"

I looked at my watch and sure enough I would need to meet Jake in three minutes. I got from the table threw my stuff in the trash and went to meet Jake. He was sitting on the floor waiting for me.

" Hey, Annabeth. I'm just going to pay some music and you do what ever you want to."

My genre of dance is hip-hop. I just love hip-hop it's kind of a sexy dance if you think about it.

"Okay"

He walked over to the stereo and started playing " The Fighter" by Gym Class Heroes. I started moving to the beat. I danced with the music. I let the music be apart of me. Before I knew it the song was over he thanked me and I left. I was walking towards the cabin not paying attention when I ran into Percy… and he was shirtless.

He gripped my by arms so I wouldn't fall.

" You okay?"

"Yeah", I said. I stared into his eyes they were such a gorgeous green.

"Annabeth?"

"Annabeth?"

"ANNABETH?"

" Yeah"

"You sure your okay?"

" Yeah, sorry I kind of got sidetracked".

"It's okay. Did you just come from seeing Jake?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" I was wondering if it was an easy audition."

"Yeah, it's fun too. You just do what ever you want to, it's freestyle."

" Cool, I'll catch you later"

"M'kay"

He smiled at me and walked towards were Jake was. He was so hot it wasn't even fair to all the other guys out in this world, who will never be as hot at him. I sighed, turned around and continued walking back to my cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day….. We were in the cafeteria eating breakfast when Nico and Luke came and sat by us again. You know how Thalia was talking about me; well you should have seen her she was basically drooling all over Nico. Luke is a really nice guy though. He's funny, cute, and smart, well he's just perfect. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek as he and Nico got up to leave.

"Bye"

"Bye"

" Soooo, I see you've moved on from Percy to Luke", Thalia said.

" Well, I don't really know Percy…. and Luke nice and cute and sweet."

" There she goes…."

" Will you shut up, Thalia"

Silena was laughing the whole time.

….

We were all gathered around Jake as he told who are partners were for the summer.

" Thalia and Nico"

" Rachael and Luke"

"Silena and Beckendorf"

" Katie and Travis"

" Conner and Mellisa"

" Jason and Piper"

" And last but not least Annabeth and Percy"

**Back in the cabin**

Silena had called dibs on showers when they were walking back to the cabin…..

"You and Percy must be made for each other, now all you have to do is get to know him and BAM! You guys are going out by the end of the summer."

" Right, like that's gonna happen, Thalia", I said

" We'll see, by the end of the summer you two are going to be dating and you know what I'm going to say to you?"

" No"

" I told you so"


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP", Thalia screamed. She took the alarm clock and threw it at the ground, and then she stomped on it and got back in bed.

" Wow", Silena said, " She was serious."

I chuckled and got up. I grabbed my stuff and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I walked out Thalia was up and she was getting dressed. Silena slipped past me and into the bathroom.

I made my bed up and turned on the TV. I flopped on my bed and was flipping through the channels when I landed on the show flashpoint. **(I just love that show – AN) **Silena came and flopped down beside me. Thalia walked into the restroom.

" HURRY UP THALIA, I WANT BREAKFAST!" Silena shouted at her.

" SHUT UP AND DON'T RUSH ME!" She shouted back.

Silena groaned and flopped back on the bed her head bouncing a couple of times before coming to a rest on the pillow. Thalia came out the bathroom about three minutes later and we walked to the pavilion. We grabbed our breakfast and sat down by Nico and Luke.

" Hey, Annabeth, Thalia, Silena", Luke said.

" Hey Luke"

Thalia just nodded in his direction showing she acknowledged him. Silena smiled at him then turned around and talked to Beckendorf who had just sat down.

**Later on that day….**

I was walking to meet Jake because me and Percy had practice today. When suddenly Rachel appeared in front of me, like magic, POOF. She stood there.

" Yes?"

" Look, You and Percy are just dance partners. So, don't go thinking you can become boyfriend and girlfriend with me in the picture. Okay?"

" Okaaaaay"

"Good."

She walks away and I'm like what? When I noticed Percy was behind me.

" You know, we could still become boyfriend and girlfriend even with her in the picture", he said. He winked at me and I blushed a deep red. Tomatoes are probably jealous of me. He walked past me.

" You coming?" he shouted.

" Yeah".


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but, I kinda broke my labtop and my dad would not let me get a new one so I've been writing on paper for my chapters and I'll start typing more of them. I only have time for this chapter this week.**

1 Week Later

Percy is just so…. Lovable. He has this cocky-flirty side and then he has a sweet-serious side. He's just… perfect. I finished the beginning of my routine with Percy. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. And of course I just had to blush.

" That's it's for today guys", Jake said.

I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip.

" Hey, Annabeth"

"Yeah"

" How about we meet at the beach later today."

" No"

"Please, Annabeth" he was pouting a little as he said it. He looked soo cute.

" Fine, what time?"

" After lunch, see you soon"

" Bye"

I grabbed my bag from the floor and walked out of the room, and walked by Rachel

" Hoe", she whispered at me. She's so funny. I smiled as I walked to the cabin. I changed into a pair of sweats and a T. I came out of the bathroom to see Silena pressed up against the wall by Beckendorf. They broke apart and looked at me.

" Don't mind me guys I was just leaving."

I walked out the door only to run into Thalia. " Don't go in there Silena and Beckendorf are making out. She laughed and we walked back down the stairs together and headed to the beach to give them some privacy.

"Hey, Annabeth".

I turned around to see Luke. Luke, he was perfect. So perfect that sometimes it got annoying. Like, seriously nobody can be that perfect.

" Hey, Luke"

" How was your dance class with _Percy_", he asked. He said it like he disliked Percy. I don't understand why. There's much to like about Percy.

" It was okay. How was yours?"

" I guess it was okay. I mean, I was dancing with Rachel and she can be a handful sometimes," he answered. I laughed at the thought of Rachel yelling at Luke and saying how he was doing the dance wrong and stuff. He smiled at me like he thought I was cute and I blushed at the thought. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek and ran toward the cabin yelling that he'll talk to me later. I stood there in shock. Now, your probably thinking it's not that big of a deal, but he had kissed me near my lips. So that if he had just moved them over about a centimeter he would have kissed me on the lips. Damn. Is it possible to like to boys at once? Would that make me a whore? Hmm. So many questions that I don't know the answer to. Don't you just hate that? I know I do. I thought to myself as I turned around and walked back to my cabin wondering if it just was possible to like two guys.


End file.
